1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a test apparatus, and for example, to a test apparatus in which a test target section is connected to plural measuring sections by a switch section.
2. Related Background Art
As a test apparatus that measures a characteristic of an object to be tested (DUT: Device Under the Test) such as a semiconductor laser, a network type test apparatus in which plural test target sections that include the object to be tested and plural measuring sections are connected to each other by a switch section is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-271588)